


One Road To Something Better (traducción al español)

by tomlinwrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Heist, M/M, little angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinwrong/pseuds/tomlinwrong
Summary: Hace cuatro años, cuando Louis y Harry se mudaron juntos, Louis le prometió a Anne que cuidaría de Harry pase lo que pase.Pero las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado, y a veces hay que tomar decisiones arriesgadas.Inspirada en Don't Let It Break Your Heart.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	One Road To Something Better (traducción al español)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Way Road To Something Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869798) by [Femstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femstyles/pseuds/Femstyles). 



> nota autora:
> 
> Mi canción de Walls fue Don't Let It Break Your Heart <3
> 
> ¡Este fue mi intento de encontrar una razón para que Louis formara parte del atraco en la trilogía We Made It, ya que nunca lo explicaron!
> 
> Gracias a los mods por dejarme ser parte de este festival y por ser siempre tan encantadoras y solidarias...
> 
> ¡Un gran agradecimiento a mi increíble beta y animadora, Kirstin!. ¡Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por cada gramo de ayuda con esto! ¡¡No sería lo que es sin ti!! ¡Te quiero!
> 
> Dicho esto, cualquier error es mío y sólo mío.
> 
> También, un rápido agradecimiento a todos los que me animaron a escribir esto, especialmente a ti Keri!!!
> 
> nota traductora:
> 
> cualquier error me lo pueden decir y será corregido, gracias por leer 🖤

"Vale, entonces voy a hablar con mi madre ahora", dice Louis, con su mano acunando el móvil en su oreja mientras coge un hilo que cuelga de su calcetín. 

Casi puede imaginarse a su novio sonriendo al otro lado de la línea con ese hermoso hoyuelo que tiene asomándose. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras escucha la voz aturdida de Harry que le dice: "Vale. Iré a hablar con la mía también, te llamaré en un rato". 

"Sí, amor. Hablaré contigo dentro de un rato", Louis resalta suavemente el cariño que siente por Harry que se filtra en cada palabra. Espera a que Harry cuelgue el teléfono antes de respirar profundamente y se dirige hacia abajo.

Su madre está en la sala de estar, acurrucada en el sofá con una copia gastada de un libro en sus manos, presumiblemente absorbiendo el silencio de la casa ya que las chicas están todo el día cuando la encuentra. Su corazón late un poco más rápido con los nervios mientras se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá.

"Hola mamá", dice tan casualmente como puede.

Jay levanta la vista y le sonríe a su hijo con una mirada amable en los ojos mientras cierra el libro y lo coloca en su regazo. "Hola mi amor. ¿Todo bien?" ella pregunta, y Louis resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco porque, por supuesto, ella puede decir que él tiene algo en mente.

Louis se inquieta un poco y se aclara la garganta antes de empezar a hablar, su voz temblando un poco de nerviosismo. "Harry y yo queremos mudarnos juntos a Londres. Ahora mismo está hablando con Anne, pero llevamos años hablando de ello y queremos conseguir un piso juntos. Él va a hacer sexto curso allí y yo trabajaré mientras lo hace. ¿Qué te parece?" 

La mirada en la cara de Jay le dice a Louis que la va a persuadir un poco antes de que ella ceda, así que se acomoda y empieza a contarle todos los planes que él y Harry ya han elaborado. Lleva media hora de discusión sobre las responsabilidades que asumirían y la importancia de Londres antes de que Jay acepte a regañadientes dejar ir a Louis y decirle que ella les ayudará en todo lo que pueda.

Una vez que termina de hablar con su madre, Louis vuelve a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama buscando alquileres abiertos en Londres y soñando con la vida que quiere desde que conoció a Harry el año pasado. Cuando Harry llama, siente las mariposas en su estómago mientras responde casi inmediatamente con un ansioso "Haz".

"Ella dijo que sí", Harry se apresura, su voz se volvió un poco aguda de emoción.

A pesar de estar casi seguro de que obtendrían el visto bueno, Louis se queda atónito por un momento. "¡Mierda! Lo estamos haciendo!", grita mientras salta de su cama y hace un pequeño baile feliz.

Harry se ríe a carcajadas en su oído, y Louis desearía poder bañarse en el sonido. "Dijo que quiere sentarse con nosotros y con tu madre, sin embargo. Para aclarar los detalles y todo eso", añade Harry después de que hayan calmado un poco su celebración. 

Louis asiente con la cabeza, aunque sabe que Harry no puede ver, y se deja caer en su cama, mirando al techo. "Vale, sí. Entonces prepararemos algo", promete mientras pasa la mano por el flequillo, con la emoción aún en lo alto del pecho, "Cariño, nos mudaremos juntos. Podré ver tu cabeza rizada todos los días. No más de esta larga distancia, no-puedo-acurrucarme-y-besarte, mierda." 

Harry se ríe en silencio y Louis puede decir que está tan emocionado como cuando responde con, "Lo sé, no más conducir una hora para encontrarnos en el medio. No puedo esperar."

Dos días después, se sentaron en una mesa de un café de Manchester con sus madres frente a los dos. La mano de Harry está enlazada en la suya y Louis le promete a Anne con todo su corazón que cuidará de Harry, pase lo que pase, una promesa que no tomará a la ligera.

La semana siguiente hacen un viaje a la ciudad el fin de semana y encuentran su nuevo piso. Es pequeño, vacío y frío. Pero parado allí con Harry en sus brazos, Louis piensa que se siente como en casa.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Oye, ¿Cariño? ¿Tenemos algo de cambio para que pueda ir a lavar ropa después de clase?" 

Louis se mueve al mostrador y cava en el pequeño tarro donde guardan su cambio, sacando unas cuantas libras antes de ponerlas en el mostrador en una pequeña pila. "Sí, tenemos suficiente para un par de cargas. Conseguiré más antes de que acabe la semana", grita a donde quiera que Harry esté en el piso.

Harry se acerca a la esquina y se pone la chaqueta. Louis no puede evitar la sonrisa que se le dibuja en la cara cuando ve cómo se ve su novio por la mañana, los ojos todavía adormecidos y la más mínima marca en su mejilla de donde su cara había estado acostada en la almohada. Harry le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca para darle a Louis un beso que le devuelve felizmente.

"Debería estar en casa alrededor de las ocho de esta noche", Louis le dice a Harry entre suaves besos. "Te haré saber si voy a llegar tarde".

Harry hace un puchero pero asiente con la cabeza mientras se ordena y toma la taza de viaje que usa para llevar su té con él. "Desearía que no siempre tuvieras que trabajar los turnos tardíos; es solitario aquí cuando te vas ".

Louis puede escuchar la tristeza tranquila en la voz de Harry y le duele el corazón lo suficiente como para que casi considere abandonar su trabajo allí mismo. En cambio, responde con: "Lo sé amor, pero tenemos que mantener este techo sobre nuestras cabezas de alguna manera, ¿no?" mientras camina con Harry hacia la puerta de su casa para enviarlo a sus clases universitarias por el día.

El resto de la mañana es tranquila y Louis entiende lo que Harry quiere decir con que el lugar es solitario cuando no está. Se dirige al trabajo alrededor del mediodía, preguntándose si hay alguna forma de cambiar sus turnos para poder estar más cerca cuando Harry llegue a casa. 

El turno de la comida en el café siempre empieza ocupado, pero se va reduciendo tan rápido como empieza y a las tres, Louis se encuentra un poco aburrido deseando poder conseguir uno de esos preciados turnos de madrugada. Por mucho que no sea una persona de la mañana, cree que el aumento del tráfico de clientes haría que las cosas valieran la pena.

No es hasta que está en su descanso de media hora unas horas más tarde que tiene un momento para comprobar el saldo de su cuenta en línea. Se conecta, con su plato de panqueques sentado sin tocar delante de él, y mira la aplicación online y hace una mueca de dolor como el número bajo que se le queda mirando. Se desplaza un poco hacia abajo y mentalmente cuenta las facturas que ya han salido y las que aún deben ser pagadas.

"Joder", se maldice a sí mismo mientras vuelve a cerrar el teléfono y se frota las manos en la cara en señal de frustración. Esto no es nada nuevo, pero él había pensado que con la forma en que el restaurante había estado un poco más ocupado de lo normal en las últimas semanas que las cosas empezarían a mejorar, que tal vez no tendría que hacer turnos extras tan a menudo sólo para llevar a Harry a una simple cita nocturna. 

Zayn, uno de los cocineros de la línea, se sienta con su propio plato de comida un momento después y le da un codazo a Louis con el suyo en la abarrotada sala de descanso. "Oye, tío, ¿va todo bien?"

"Hey amigo", Louis murmura y levanta su tenedor para apuñalar su plato de comida, ahora ligeramente frío. "Sí, lo siento. Creo que necesito conseguir un segundo trabajo", admite, sabiendo que Zayn de todas las personas es el menos probable que difunda su asunto por el edificio. 

El sonido de Zayn soltando una bocanada de aire es seguido por un tranquilo, "Eso es una mierda, amigo". 

Louis responde con un encogimiento de hombros sin compromiso y apuñala con rabia el desorden de su plato. Hay un breve silencio antes de que Zayn agregue: "No es asunto mío, pero a veces cuando quiero algo de dinero extra recojo trabajos ocasionales en Craigslist. Deberías comprobarlo". 

Louis hace una pausa con un mordisco en la mitad de su boca, "Yo... en realidad no había pensado en eso. Gracias, eso podría ser mucho mejor que un segundo trabajo real".

"Por supuesto", Zayn está de acuerdo en silencio antes de volver a escarbar en su plato. "¿Puedes pasarme la salsa picante?", pregunta y se ponen a conversar tranquilamente hasta que Louis vuelva a su piso.

Treinta minutos antes de terminar su turno, el jefe de Louis le pregunta si puede trabajar hasta tarde y cerrar el restaurante, y sin poder negarse le envía un mensaje rápido a Harry, explicándole que llegará a casa sobre las diez en vez de las ocho como pensaba. 

La noche se prolonga lentamente, y aunque Louis está agradecido por la oportunidad de más horas, está listo para partir tan pronto como sea hora de cerrar.

Se dirige a casa y sube los escalones del piso, tomándose un momento para frotarse los ojos cansados antes de empujar la llave en la cerradura y moverla hasta que le permita entrar. Se quita los zapatos y sonríe un poco cuando ve la luz de la mesa del salón que ilumina la figura cansada de Harry acurrucada en el sofá, encorvado sobre un libro de texto.

En silencio, pone su chaqueta en la parte de atrás del sofá. "No necesitabas esperar despierto", le dice suavemente a Harry, tratando desesperadamente de no asustar a su novio. 

Harry todavía se sacude un poco, se sienta derecho y su mano vuela inmediatamente a su desorden de pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Oh. Hola cariño", dice alrededor de un bostezo y cierra el libro en su regazo. "Tenía que estudiar de todos modos. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" pregunta, llevando a Louis al sofá para darle un beso.

Fue horrible. Te he echado de menos y creo que necesito otro trabajo para poder seguir pagando este pequeño piso, es lo que quiere decirle a Harry mientras lo besa suavemente.

En vez de eso, dice: "Estuvo bien, hoy he conseguido trabajar con Zayn. No lo he visto en una semana más o menos", con una sonrisa en los labios antes de que vuelva a besar a Harry sólo porque no puede resistirse a su chico. 

Harry tararea y se acurruca un poco al lado de Louis. "Me alegro de que hayas tenido un buen día entonces. Te he echado mucho de menos", dice en voz baja. Hay un momento de tranquilidad en el que Louis lo sostiene en sus brazos antes de que Harry se levante del sofá y anuncie: "Voy a hacernos un té".

Una vez que Harry regresa, los dos se sientan y beben a sorbos su té mientras ven Friends en el portátil de Harry. Louis mantiene su brazo envuelto alrededor de Harry y juega ociosamente con los rizos que le han crecido en la parte de atrás del cuello y trata de concentrarse en el programa a pesar del molesto pensamiento de no sé cómo vamos a pagar las facturas.

Harry empieza a dormirse a mitad del segundo episodio, así que Louis le da un beso en la sien y le murmura: "Vamos a la cama, amor". Harry tararea un acordamiento soñoliento y en cuanto bajan al dormitorio, se acurruca en las sábanas y pone su alarma para la mañana.

Louis se mete en la ducha para depurar el jarabe y los olores de comida grasienta de su piel, y después de estar bien y limpio se une a Harry. Abraza a su chico otra vez y espera hasta que oye la respiración de Harry antes de abrir su teléfono y abrir Craigslist para navegar en los anuncios de ayuda.

Responde a un par de listas de trabajos raros para cosas como la jardinería y algunos trabajos manuales antes de apagar su teléfono y cerrar los ojos por la noche, esperando desesperadamente que pueda hacer este trabajo para seguir manteniéndose a sí mismo y a Harry. Es solo un poco más largo, se dice a sí mismo. Justo hasta el final de la escuela de Harry. Lo lograremos. Se duerme repitiendo las palabras en su mente.

~~~~~~~

Louis se levanta y se limpia el poco de sudor que empieza a gotear de su frente y hacia sus ojos. Hoy hace calor, lo que supone un buen cambio con respecto al clima habitual de Londres. Se sienta sobre sus talones y observa el trabajo que ha hecho, dejándose enorgullecer por lo que ha hecho por un momento antes de levantarse, sacudirse el polvo y entrar en la casa que está detrás de él. 

"¿Señora Taylor?", grita mientras asoma la cabeza por la puerta buscando a la encantadora anciana que conoció el día anterior y que le pidió ayuda en su jardín.

Ella asoma la cabeza a la vuelta de la esquina desde donde está ocupada en la cocina. "¿Sí, querido? ¿Necesitas más agua?", pregunta, con la preocupación maternal escrita en su rostro.

Louis sonríe educadamente y sacude la cabeza, levantando su botella de agua aún medio llena. "No, gracias. En realidad ya he terminado. ¿Quiere echar un vistazo antes de que me vaya?" pregunta.

La Sra. Taylor agita desdeñosamente su mano, saliendo para enfrentarse a él completamente. "No es necesario. Vi lo cuidadoso que fuiste en el resto del jardín. Estoy segura de que es hermoso", le dice mientras se acerca a su bolso que está sentado en uno de los viejos sillones. "Aquí tiene", dice con una dulce sonrisa mientras le entrega las 50 libras que le prometió a cambio del trabajo que ha hecho. "Gracias de nuevo, desearía poder salir y cuidar el jardín yo misma, pero mis pobres rodillas y espalda ya no pueden soportarlo." Ella mira por la ventana con anhelo hacia su jardín de hermosas flores.

Louis toma los billetes y cuando ella abre los brazos pidiendo un abrazo, se va de buena gana. "Por supuesto, Sra. Taylor. Por favor, llámeme si necesita algo más, estaré encantado de ayudar cuando pueda", dice con seriedad mientras da un paso atrás y se despide con la mano antes de empezar a ir a casa.

Harry no está allí cuando llega al piso, lo cual es de esperar. Louis ha hecho todo lo posible por planificar cada uno de sus trabajos para cuando Harry esté en la universidad. Ayuda que los días libres de Louis en la cafetería sean martes y miércoles, y Harry tiene clases que empiezan temprano por la mañana, y luego tutores los martes y tiene un grupo de estudio los miércoles, lo que normalmente significa que se va hasta las tres o cuatro. 

Louis se da una ducha rápida para quitarse el sudor de la piel y luego se pone a lavar los pocos platos del fregadero y a ordenar el resto del piso.

Harry llega a casa a las tres y media, empujando la puerta con un alegre "¡Cariño, estoy en casa!" que hace que Louis se ría y baje la música que ha estado tocando para llenar la tranquilidad del piso. 

"Hola, mi dulce e inteligente novio", canta Louis, atravesando el salón para encontrarse con Harry y darle un beso en los labios. "Te he echado de menos hoy; siempre está demasiado tranquilo sin ti aquí", le dice a su chico.

Harry sonríe con esa sonrisa tonta, la que Louis sabe que está reservada especialmente para él y que nunca deja de hacer que su corazón se salte un latido. Louis picotea sus labios una vez más antes de ayudar a Harry a quitarse la chaqueta. "Háblame de tu día, cariño. ¿Qué tal la clase? ¿Fue bien ese examen del que te has estado preocupando?" pregunta con genuino interés.

Harry tararea y asiente con la cabeza mientras se dirige a la cocina donde coge un vaso y lo llena de agua. "Sí, ha ido bien. Creo que definitivamente pasé pero fue difícil", admite Harry encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo del vaso.

Louis asiente con la cabeza en entendimiento. "Estoy seguro de que lo has aprobado", dice honestamente mientras comienza a tamizar la nevera y a idear un plan para la cena. Cuando Harry no responde inmediatamente, Louis mira por encima de su hombro, pillando a Harry preocupándose por su labio inferior entre el pulgar y el primer dedo. "¿Todo bien, muñeco?" pregunta ligeramente.

Harry se sobresalta un poco pero sonríe rápidamente como si Louis no le hubiera pillado perdido en sus pensamientos y responde con un simple: "Sí, cariño. Sólo pensaba en lo que deberíamos cenar".

El caso es que Louis ha estado viviendo con Harry durante casi cuatro años, y aunque ya no tiene dieciséis, Harry todavía no puede ocultar sus emociones. Así que, Louis puede decir que hay algo en su mente mientras preparan la cena juntos y charlan sobre sus respectivos días, Louis omitiendo algunos detalles sobre el trabajo extra que había hecho. 

No es hasta que se instalan en el sofá después de la cena y se guardan los platos, que Harry finalmente le dice a Louis lo que ha estado pensando. 

"Sé que ya hemos hablado de esto antes", empieza después de unos diez minutos de revisar uno de sus libros de texto, su pulgar marcando su lugar mientras cierra el libro en su regazo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Louis tararea y levanta una ceja mientras mira los anuncios de ayuda que ha estado hojeando, buscando su próximo trabajo o dos. 

Harry se muerde el labio inferior mientras vacila un momento antes de decir cuidadosamente: "Realmente creo que podría ayudar más. Tal vez podría conseguir un trabajo en mis días libres para ayudar con las facturas".

Louis bloquea su teléfono y frunce el ceño ante eso, sentándose un poco para enfrentar a Harry. "Haz, no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Sólo quiero que te concentres en tus cursos. Lo estamos haciendo bien. ¿No es así?" pregunta, andando con cuidado porque sabe que esta conversación nunca les va bien. 

"¡Claro que sí!" Harry está de acuerdo rápidamente, su pelo rizado rebotando un poco con un movimiento de cabeza. "Pero creo que si tal vez hiciera un poco de trabajo podríamos permitirnos irnos de vacaciones. Trabajas tan duro y una vez que las clases terminen en junio sería bueno ir de viaje, eso es todo." 

Louis se desplaza un poco, pensando en las palabras de Harry y en la mejor manera de decir lo que siente sin molestar a Harry. "Yo... Harry, no quiero volver a discutir contigo sobre esto", comienza cuidadosamente, "Te aprecio mucho. Y quiero llevarte a todos los viajes de vacaciones, pero sólo quiero que termines la escuela antes de empezar a trabajar. Puedo trabajar en poner algo de dinero a un lado y creo que puedo ahorrar lo suficiente para ir a algún sitio." 

Harry se queda callado y coge un hilo suelto de la almohada a su lado, obviamente evitando la mirada de Louis. Parece dividido entre decir algo más y callarse, pero cuando Louis le dice con un suave "Hazz, háblame", debe decidirse. 

"Eres demasiado terco", le dice Harry con el ceño fruncido, algo que Louis inmediatamente quiere besar. "Eres demasiado protector conmigo. Actúas como si yo fuera frágil e incapaz de trabajar e ir a la escuela al mismo tiempo, aunque me conozco y sé que puedo hacerlo".

"Eso no es cierto Harry. Sé que podrías hacerlo, pero es un estrés innecesario para ti, y eso no es justo", argumenta Louis, con sus defensas cayendo en su lugar a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse a nivel. 

Harry cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, y Louis no puede evitar notar lo joven que se ve cuando hace pucheros como ese. "Sólo quiero ayudar. Te llevas toda la gloria de ser el hombre de la casa y yo casi no hago una mierda por aquí; me hace sentir horrible, especialmente cuando me encuentro queriendo hacer cosas divertidas. Me siento tan culpable pidiendo que gastemos algo de dinero porque sé lo duro que trabajas", dice Harry, y Louis puede ver que sus ojos brillan con lágrimas.

Louis siente que su corazón se le oprime, pero sacude la cabeza antes de decir: "No es la gloria, Harry. Es un trabajo duro y es una mierda, pero le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría. Y eso incluye que termines la universidad con el menor estrés posible. Prometo que trabajaré en ahorrar algo de dinero y podremos ir a algún sitio en junio, ¿vale?"

Harry asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar su libro, haciendo un espectáculo de prepararse para volver al trabajo con un decepcionante "Sí, está bien". 

Cuando Louis se reúne con Harry en la cama un poco más tarde esa noche, puede decir que Harry no está dormido. Pero hay un silencio entre ellos que no se atreve a perturbar mientras se arrastra entre las sábanas y trata de dejar que el sueño lo supere.

No es hasta que Harry se fue a la mañana siguiente que Louis se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la cocina. Se sirve un poco de té de la tetera que Harry dejó calentando en la estufa y se sienta en su pequeña mesa para ver más ofertas de trabajo. 

Hay algunos nuevos puestos de trabajo a tiempo parcial en tiendas locales, y un par más que son sólo familias que necesitan ayuda extra en sus jardines y hogares. Responde a dos o tres de estos últimos antes de que algo un poco diferente llame su atención. 

Publicado hace 10 minutos:  
Necesito un aventón, ¡puedo pagarte!  
¿Tiene un vehículo? Necesito a alguien de confianza para que me lleve. Le compensaré bien. Llámeme.

Hay un número listado abajo y Louis lo considera por un momento. La lista no da muchos detalles, pero cree que no se puede hacer ningún daño con una llamada, así que marca el número y lo oye sonar un par de veces. 

"Soy Joe", dice la voz de un joven un momento después. "¿Con quién estoy hablando?"

"Hola, soy Louis. Llamo por su anuncio en Craigslist, tengo un coche y necesito un poco de dinero extra", explica, alejándose un poco sin saber qué más debería decir. 

"¡Claro! Juego al fútbol con algunos de mis amigos los miércoles por la noche. No tengo coche, y el metro está más lejos de mi casa de lo que está para conducir", le dice Joe a la ligera.

Louis se interesa al instante, sus oídos captan la palabra "fútbol" y su cuerpo tiene ganas de jugar. "¡Oh, eso enfermo!" (sick) dice con entusiasmo, "Definitivamente puedo ayudarte; ¿a qué hora necesitas que te recojan?"

Joe le dice que normalmente llegan alrededor de las seis y juegan hasta las siete y media u ocho, dependiendo de la noche. Debe haber captado la emoción en la voz de Louis porque añade: "¿Juegas? Eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros si quieres".

Louis sacude la cabeza antes de recordar que está al teléfono. "Oh, solía jugar pero estoy seguro de que estoy más que oxidado en estos días", se ríe, sin querer imponerse al grupo.

Joe tararea en comprensión y le da a Louis su dirección para que lo recoja. "Muy bien, te veré entonces. Y si cambias de opinión y quieres quedarte, ¡prepárate!" Joe le dice que al final de la llamada telefónica. 

Harry llega a casa sobre las cuatro, un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pero Louis sabe que se ha esforzado por prepararse para los parciales que se acercan. Está tumbado en el sofá cuando Harry entra por la puerta y Louis no puede evitar ver que su sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

Louis hace pucheros y se sienta en su lugar en el sofá. "Hazza, ven aquí", pide mientras extiende sus brazos hacia Harry. Cuando Harry levanta la vista, sus labios se estrujan un poco en los bordes y se apresura a ponerse encima de Louis, sus largos miembros encuentran de alguna manera un lugar para encajar mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

"Hola Lou", suspira en silencio, su aliento hace cosquillas en la mejilla de Louis antes de que levante la cabeza y le dé un suave beso en los labios. "Lo siento". 

Louis sonríe en los labios de Harry por un momento antes de que se aleje para hablar: "Yo también lo siento, estaba siendo obstinado".

"Sí, lo estabas", bromea Harry suavemente, sus ojos suaves mientras se abraza a Louis. "Pero entiendo por qué. Prometo que no volveré a mencionarlo".

Jugando con la tela de la camisa de Harry sin hacer nada, Louis frunce el ceño un poco. "No quiero que no saques a relucir las cosas porque podría estar en desacuerdo. Quiero saber dónde tienes la cabeza, sólo necesito tratar de escucharte mejor", murmura, los dos caen en un agradable silencio y Louis siente alivio de que su argumento parece estar detrás de ellos.

"Oye. Después de comer, ¿te parece bien si salgo a jugar al fútbol con algunos chicos del trabajo?" Louis pregunta un poco más tarde cuando Harry está a medio hacer la cena.

Harry se encoge de hombros, aunque no hace un buen trabajo ocultando la mirada de sorpresa en su cara mientras agita los fideos en la olla frente a él. "No veo por qué no, necesito estudiar más de todos modos. Probablemente es mejor que no estés aquí para distraerme", dice con un guiño burlón en dirección a Louis.

Louis sonríe un poco y se acerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y presiona un beso contra la piel en la base del cuello de Harry. "Te distraeré cuando llegue a casa, no te preocupes."

La risa que cae de los labios de Harry hace que el corazón de Louis se hinche y entierra su cara en el hombro de Harry por un momento antes de volver a coger tazones y cubiertos para ellos. 

Comen en el sofá, algo que hacen más a menudo de lo que quisieran admitir, pero transmitir sus programas favoritos mientras comen es siempre demasiado tentador para resistirse. 

Una vez que terminan, Louis comprueba la hora y luego va a buscar su equipo. Está tratando de llover, así que se queda con los joggers y un jersey con capucha antes de enviarle un mensaje a Joe diciendo que se va ahora y que se reunirá con él en diez minutos.

Louis se da cuenta poco después del pequeña partido (scrimmage), que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que jugó un partido de fútbol. Se toma un momento para agradecer que ha estado trabajando siete días a la semana últimamente mientras envía el balón por el aire y, de alguna manera, pasa por delante del portero. 

Siempre ha tenido un talento natural, pero cuando Joe le da una palmada en la espalda con un "¡Compañero, eso fue jodidamente enfermo!" Louis no puede evitar la sonrisa que cubre toda su cara.

La lluvia se las arregla para aguantar, pero el aire está espeso de humedad cuando finalmente deciden poner fin al partido amistoso. Louis está lleno de energía mientras saluda a algunos de los chicos mientras se van, gritando adiós a medida que avanzan. Ya ha sido invitado a volver para futuros partidos y sabe que aceptará la oferta. Por mucho que le guste la rutina que tienen Harry y él mismo, está seguro de que pasar un poco de tiempo para sí mismo sería algo que podría aprovechar una vez a la semana.

Joe se acerca justo cuando Louis está tirando de la sudadera con capucha que había usado sobre su frente sudorosa. "Gracias de nuevo por dejarme pasar el rato", dice Louis alegremente mientras mira al otro hombre. "Me he divertido mucho. Espero que no te importe que te acompañe la próxima vez."

Joe sonríe y sacude la cabeza. "¡No, por supuesto que no! Está abierto a cualquiera, y los muchachos parecen disfrutar de tenerte aquí."

Esa noche, cuando deja a Joe en su piso, acepta el dinero que le ofrecen, pero insiste en que la próxima vez sólo lo hará para divertirse.

Así que se convierte en una especie de cosa... los miércoles por la noche, Louis recoge a Joe y lo lleva al fútbol donde juegan juntos. Louis cae en una amistad fácil con Joe, y se da cuenta de que la segunda semana, cuando están todos en el pub con cervezas en la mano después de que les haya llovido, que echaba de menos pasar tiempo con un grupo de amigos más de lo que se había permitido admitir.

La cuarta vez que Louis recoge a Joe, ve a su amigo darle un beso a una chica en el umbral de la puerta justo antes de irse y ella se pone de pie y le ve irse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

"Oooh. ¿Quién es ella, amigo?" Louis canta mientras Joe se desliza en el asiento del pasajero y despegan.

Joe se ríe un poco. "Esa es mi chica. Mi razón para hacer cualquier cosa", dice, y cuando Louis echa un vistazo puede ver una felicidad en la cara de Joe que le recuerda cómo se siente cuando está con Harry.

"Eso es genial hombre" (sick), dice Louis honestamente. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"

"Dos años. Probablemente le pediré que se case conmigo pronto. Hay que darse prisa en eso antes de que se dé cuenta de que puede hacerlo mejor que yo", bromea Joe a la ligera, pero Louis oye algo en su voz que deja claro que no es del todo una broma. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes a alguien en casa?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza mientras da la vuelta a las carreteras principales. "Sí, se llama Harry. Es mi todo, la mejor persona que he conocido", le dice a Joe, midiendo su reacción y cuando ve que Joe sigue sonriendo continúa: "Haría cualquier cosa por él. Ha decidido que quiere irse de vacaciones, así que he estado cogiendo trabajos ocasionales para pagar eso y nuestras facturas todavía. Está en la universidad y yo... no quiero que se estrese, ¿sabes?" 

Incluso cuando las palabras salen, Louis no está seguro de por qué le echa todo esto a su nuevo amigo, pero diciéndolas en voz alta le hace sentir un poco mejor.

Afortunadamente, Joe asiente con la cabeza para entenderlo desde el otro lado del coche. Hay un momento de silencio antes de que Joe empiece a hablar. "Lo entiendo. Mi chica... su padre no cree que pueda cuidarla lo suficiente. Tengo este horrible trabajo de mierda que hago, pero me hace ganar buen dinero finalmente y como... Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Sé que esto es un poco raro pero si quieres, puedo conseguirte un trabajo rápido. Te hará ganar unos cuantos miles de dólares y se acabará muy rápido."

Louis abre los ojos y mira rápidamente al otro hombre. "¿Unos pocos miles?", dice, su mente inmediatamente pensando en todo lo que podrían hacer con tanto dinero.

Joe asiente con la cabeza. "No puedo decir mucho más allá de eso. No es un gran trabajo, pero puedo hacer que conozcas a mi jefe esta noche y veremos qué podemos hacer".

Louis intenta decir algo, pero antes de poder negarse o aceptar, entra en el aparcamiento de los campos de fútbol y Joe le dice: "No respondas ahora. Juguemos un poco y podrás pensar un poco en ello".

El juego es rápido, esta vez la lluvia cae en una niebla que empapa el jersey de Louis y se encuentra temblando cuando finalmente deciden dejarlo una hora después. Louis se despide del resto del grupo mientras coge su bolsa y se gira para buscar a Joe, a quien ve un momento después al otro lado del campo en su teléfono. Louis lo observa hablar, el hombre camina lentamente de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente cuelga el teléfono y se dirige hacia él. 

Louis juega con su teléfono, tratando de que no sea tan obvio que había estado observando a Joe. Echa una mirada un momento después y levanta una ceja a su amigo. "¿Todo bien, amigo?"

Joe le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. ¿Quieres pasar a conocer a Sal?"

Louis vacila un momento, preguntándose por qué siente una opresión en el pecho antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Sí, claro. Tengo un poco de tiempo libre."

Vuelven al coche, un silencio entre ellos que no puede evitar que Louis se sienta un poco inquieto. La conversación ha sido fácil con Joe hasta este momento, pero el aire a su alrededor se siente pesado cuando Louis abre su coche y los deja entrar para escapar de la lluvia. 

Conducen con la radio encendida y Louis la sube un poco después de unos minutos para ayudar con el silencio demasiado alto mientras Joe juega con su teléfono, escribiendo textos entre las indicaciones que le da a Louis.

"Se nota que estás nervioso", dice Joe con calma mientras le hace un gesto a Louis para que baje una calle en la parte de la ciudad donde se encuentran los edificios industriales.

Louis siente la tensión en su cuerpo, así que hace un esfuerzo consciente para relajarse. "Supongo que no sé qué esperar", dice cuidadosamente. "Esta no es exactamente la parte más amable de la ciudad, y me has dado información muy vaga además de 'es buen dinero pero el trabajo apesta'."

Joe suelta una carcajada y mira alrededor de los edificios, comprobando su teléfono rápidamente antes de señalar un punto abierto. "Puedes aparcar ahí".

Louis hace lo que se le dice, y Joe se vuelve hacia él una vez que el coche está apagado. "No puedo darte detalles. Lo siento, pero ese es el trabajo de Sal", empieza. "Pero te diré esto, entrar conmigo significa que estás dentro. Este trabajo puede ser peligroso, y no es para los débiles de corazón, pero si quieres salir después de este trabajo puedes. Sin ataduras. Sólo estamos en un apuro, y sé que necesitas el dinero para tu chico."

Louis quiere dar las gracias pero no gracias porque no es estúpido. Puede ver dónde están, puede sumar dos y dos y darse cuenta de que decir que sí significa entrar en una habitación con lo que sólo puede suponer que está llena de gente que no está por encima de quebrantar la ley.

Pero las palabras para tu chico resuenan en su mente y a pesar de sus mejores juicios asiente con la cabeza y dice: "Voy a entrar".

La sonrisa de Joe le dice a Louis que ya sabía que Louis iba a estar de acuerdo desde el principio. Intenta que eso no le moleste demasiado cuando salen del coche y entran.

Está oscuro cuando entran, excepto por unas pocas luces que cuelgan del techo sobre una mesa colocada en medio de la habitación casi vacía. Hay una puerta abierta al otro lado de donde entraron, y el olor a humo de cigarrillo se filtra a través de esa puerta. Louis sigue a Joe mientras se dirigen a la mesa y al grupo de hombres que ya están charlando entre ellos, sus voces son tranquilas (quiet) pero siguen enviando ecos a través de la habitación.

Joe aplaude a uno de los hombres en la espalda y le saluda con un cordial saludo, y luego se vuelve hacia Louis y le hace un gesto. "Este es mi amigo Tommo del que te he hablado mucho", anuncia.

Louis asiente con la cabeza en el saludo, sintiéndose un poco pequeño y nervioso pero tratando desesperadamente de no dejar que esas emociones se muestren en su cara. Estrecha la mano de algunos de ellos, conociendo a un muchacho llamado Jordan que descubre que creció no lejos de él en Doncaster.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido del cierre de la puerta haga eco en el almacén y la atención de Louis se dirija hacia los dos hombres que caminan hacia su pequeño grupo. Uno es un niño más joven, probablemente de la edad de Louis y no hay mucho notable en él. El otro, un hombre fornido que parece tener unos cincuenta y tantos años, tiene en la mano una especie de papel enrollado.

Louis se sienta en su silla y mira en silencio mientras el hombre se acerca y el resto del grupo cae en un respetuoso silencio. El hombre, que Louis sospecha que es Sal, se pone al lado de Joe y le saluda con un gruñido: "Qué bien que te hayas unido a nosotros, hijo".

Joe asiente con la cabeza una vez y da un ligero paso hacia la izquierda como si tratara de crear distancia entre ellos, lo que no pasa desapercibido a juzgar por la forma en que Sal sonríe un poco antes de que sus ojos se encuentren con los de Louis.

"Louis", dice con humildad. Louis intenta mantener su cara firme y no delatar nada, pero sus venas se sienten heladas con el uso que hace el hombre de su nombre. "Encantado de conocerte; Joe me ha dicho que conducirás el coche principal". 

Louis mira a Joe que asiente de nuevo, y luego vuelve a Sal antes de que responda con un simple "Sí".

"Excelente", musita Sal antes de volverse a la mesa y desenrollar el mapa. "Este trabajo será fácil. Se detendrá detrás de este edificio aquí, el camión blindado está siendo recogido por Marcus. Ha estado trabajando entre bastidores y traerá el camión aquí a las siete y cinco", dice Sal señalando un punto en el mapa mientras mira a Louis y a los otros hombres. "Él abrirá las puertas, tú tomarás todo de ese camión y saldrás de allí tan rápido como puedas. Es fácil, entrar y salir".

Louis traga espeso, sus ojos entrenados en el mapa y se siente mucho más pequeño que cualquier otro aquí. De repente se siente estúpido por haber accedido a entrar, pero las palabras para tu chico aún resuenan en su mente, así que asiente con la cabeza junto con los otros muchachos.

Sal vuelve a explicar los detalles cuidadosamente planeados; cómo el edificio seleccionado no tiene cámaras de seguridad, el coche que conducirá no será suyo, dónde y cómo recogerá dicho coche, y dónde irán cuando hayan terminado el trabajo.

Louis escucha atentamente, sintiendo que está definitivamente fuera de su elemento*, mientras los otros hombres asienten con la cabeza en comprendimiento y lo que parece no ser miedo en la superficie. Sal concluye la discusión media hora después, poniéndose de pie mientras los descarta, "Ese es el plan. Espero que estén listos para salir el viernes por la noche".

[out of his element. cuando una persona se siente fuera de lugar y que no pertenece ahí]

La pandilla murmura su acuerdo y comprensión cuando todos empiezan a ponerse de pie. El corazón de Louis se acelera en su pecho cuando se levanta y se despide rápidamente de Jordan, preguntándose brevemente si en otras circunstancias serían amigos.

Joe camina junto a Louis hacia la puerta, y Louis está ansioso por salir de allí lo antes posible. Justo antes de que salgan, la voz de Sal grita: "Joe, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Joe hace una pausa con el ceño fruncido antes de dar un paso atrás en dirección a Sal y le hace un gesto a Louis para que siga: "Saldré en un momento".

"Bien", Louis está de acuerdo antes de salir. Cuando el aire frío le golpea la cara, no puede evitar respirar profundamente. Los últimos cuarenta minutos han dejado su mente nadando con demasiados pensamientos de en qué me acabo de meter, esto es peligroso, tienes que retroceder, y lo más fuerte de todo: para tu chico.

Llega a su coche y lo enciende antes de bajar un poco la ventanilla y coger uno de los cigarrillos que tiene escondidos en su consola central y lo enciende. Respira el humo y su cuerpo parece relajarse con los químicos en su cerebro, pero no es suficiente. Saca su teléfono y marca el número de Harry, esperando que siga despierto.

"Hola, cariño", la voz de Harry se escucha un momento después. "¿Estás de camino a casa? Te echo de menos como un loco y quiero enseñarte el proyecto que acabo de terminar".

Louis no puede evitar la sonrisa que se le dibuja en la cara cuando expulsa el humo que tenía en los pulmones. "Sí, amor. Sólo quería llamar y escuchar tu voz. Estoy agotado, pero estoy emocionado de ver lo que has hecho", dice honestamente.

"Cursi", bromea Harry suavemente, la sonrisa en su cara es evidente en su voz. "Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas", promete y Louis no puede esperar a llegar a casa y abrazar a su chico.

"Muy bien, cariño, sólo tengo que dejar a Joe en casa y allí estaré", le dice a Harry mientras ve al otro hombre salir del edificio como si fuera una señal. Sacó la ceniza de su cigarrillo por la ventana mientras se despedía de Harry y terminaba la llamada.

Una vez que Joe está en el coche, Louis le ofrece el cartón de cigarrillos. "¿Quieres uno?"

El otro hombre toma una y la enciende cuando Louis empieza a conducir a casa. Joe está un poco más tranquilo de lo habitual durante la primera parte, pero luego rompe el silencio con un "Siento haberte metido en esto", cuando sólo están a un par de manzanas del piso de Joe.

Las cejas de Louis se levantan un poco, pero trata de mantener su comportamiento en calma. "Está bien. Suena bastante sencillo, y sólo estoy conduciendo."

Joe tararea en voz baja y se arrastra antes de seguir hablando en voz baja. "Sal quiere que te diga algo. No sé por qué me ha designado como mensajero, pero quiere que sepas que no debes llamar a la policía ni avisar a nadie", le dice a Louis, que de repente siente ese temor de antes que se le mete en la cabeza.

"No lo haré", asegura Louis rápidamente. No es estúpido, sólo por los pocos minutos que estuvo en la misma habitación que Sal ya sabe que no debe cruzarse con él.

Joe asiente con un silencioso "Lo sé", mientras Louis se acerca a la hilera de pisos de donde lo había recogido antes. Louis echa un vistazo y el otro hombre se encuentra con sus ojos. "Dijo que sabe que no querrías poner a Harry en peligro haciendo una estupidez".

Louis siente que su aliento se le atrapa en el pecho mientras toma las palabras que cuelgan en el aire entre ellos. La mirada que le lanza Joe le dice que le estaba dando la versión más amable de lo que se dijo, pero no tiene el valor de preguntar porque está claro que las palabras de Sal eran una promesa más que nada.

"Por supuesto que no", le dice a Joe pero su voz sale un poco temblorosa y quiere gritar.

Joe vacila un momento antes de aclararse la garganta, y Louis puede decir que se siente como una mierda por haber dicho esas palabras, pero algo dentro de él le dice que no era la primera vez que Joe escuchaba esas palabras. "Te veré pronto entonces", responde cuando sale del coche y sube las escaleras y entra en su casa.

Louis no puede evitar que su corazón se acelere mientras se apresura a casa, necesitando desesperadamente ver a Harry y abrazarlo. Se toma un momento en el coche para recuperarse una vez que lo ha aparcado y sólo cuando está seguro de que tiene sus emociones bajo control, se acerca a Harry.

Harry mira hacia arriba cuando la puerta se abre y su sonrisa de 'Louis' le cubre la cara, su pequeño y bonito hoyuelo asoma y Louis quiere vivir allí, piensa. Tal vez podría esconderse de todo lo que hay allí.

"Hola bebé", canturrea Louis, una sonrisa que coincide con la de Harry en sus propios labios mientras se dirige rápidamente al sofá y se envuelve alrededor de su novio murmurando rápidamente, "Te he echado de menos", mientras salpica la cara de Harry en besos.

Harry se ríe y Louis tiene ganas de volar mientras conecta sus labios en un dulce beso. Se separa un momento después y se mueve para abrazar a Harry, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su chico, donde puede ver la pantalla del ordenador.

"Yo también te he echado de menos", asegura Harry mientras envuelve su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y apoya su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y hace clic hasta que tiene la pestaña que quiere abrir y comienza a mostrar el cartel de Fleetwood Mac cuidadosamente diseñado que había hecho para uno de sus cursos

Louis escucha mientras Harry le cuenta por qué eligió ciertas imágenes y cómo hizo el genial diseño de la superposición. No puede evitar acurrucarse un poco más cerca cuando Harry le pregunta qué piensa y aprieta el costado de su novio desde donde su brazo está envuelto en él: "Es enfermo, Hazz. Definitivamente vas a ganar esta vez".

Harry le responde con un beso en la parte superior de su flequillo y un "Gracias, me gusta mucho", antes de que vuelva a Netflix y encienda el programa que han estado haciendo últimamente en su tiempo libre. 

Louis se pierde en el show, es tarde y ambos tienen sueño pero ninguno de ellos hace el esfuerzo de levantarse y moverse a la cama, en lugar, optan por sostenerse el uno al otro allí en el sofá. "¿Has fumado hoy?" Harry pregunta eventualmente, rompiendo el silencio mientras el primer episodio que ven rueda los créditos y comienza la cuenta atrás para el próximo comienzo. 

"Sí, sólo una vez", responde Louis honestamente.

Harry presiona su nariz en la parte superior del cabello de Louis y lo abraza más fuerte por un momento. "Eso pensé, puedo olerlo. ¿Está todo bien?" 

Louis asiente con la cabeza un poco y levanta la cabeza y le da un suave beso a la mandíbula de Harry, "Estoy bien. Sólo un largo día".

Se dirigen a la cama después de que Netflix les pregunta por segunda vez si siguen mirando, sus manos se enredan cuando bajan por el pasillo y se lavan los dientes, y cuando están en la cama, Harry se acurruca y traza patrones en el pecho de Louis con las puntas de sus dedos.

Louis intenta dormirse, pero sigue despierto cuando la mano de Harry deja de moverse y su respiración se equilibra. Su mente se siente como un bucle interminable de pensamientos que se mueven demasiado rápido para que los pueda captar. Se queda ahí tumbado, viendo cómo el pecho de su novio sube y baja hasta que ya no puede mantener los ojos abiertos y deja que el sueño se apodere de él.

Lo que pasa por estar con Harry tanto tiempo es que Harry se da cuenta cuando algo hace que Louis se ponga ansioso. Así que cuando se despierta con Harry tratando de colocar delicadamente una taza de té en la mesa de noche sin despertarlo, Louis sabe que ha hecho un trabajo de mierda ocultando sus emociones. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encuentra con la sonrisa infantil de Harry como si le hubieran pillado cogiendo una galleta del tarro. "Lo siento", dice Harry con una risita suave, "No quería despertarte, sólo quería que tuvieras una taza de té cuando te despertaras".

Louis se levanta sobre sus codos y se inclina, picoteando los labios de Harry cuando se encuentra a medio camino, antes de que tome la taza de la mesa con un "Gracias, bebé".

Harry le ofrece el desayuno, pero Louis le dice que aún no tiene hambre, así que en su lugar Harry se une a él con su propia taza de té en la cama y se quedan holgazaneando hasta que Harry tiene que prepararse para la clase.

Louis no puede evitar que se despierte con los nervios apretados en su estómago el viernes. Acompaña a Harry a clase y se prepara para el trabajo como cualquier otro día, pero su pecho está apretado durante todo su turno en el café.

Llega a casa alrededor de las dos de la tarde y se cambia de ropa, vistiendo una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros negros que está bastante seguro de que pertenecen a Harry antes de asegurarse de coger un jersey de color oscuro, que por el momento sólo pone en la parte de atrás del sofá.

Textea un poco a Harry entre sus cursos, para ver si todavía planea salir con sus compañeros de clase un rato después de que hayan terminado para celebrar que su última ronda de exámenes haya terminado, lo que Harry dice que lo hará y está emocionado, y Louis le dice que saldrá a jugar al fútbol con los chicos.

Louis intenta relajarse pero siente que ha estado muy tenso durante los últimos días y sólo quiere superar esto, tener suficiente dinero para cuidarlos un poco sin tener que luchar, y tratar a Harry como se merece que lo traten. Intenta dormir una siesta en el sofá, pero su mente se apresura a pensar en qué coño voy a hacer, así que en vez de eso se levanta y empieza a limpiar.

Frota todos los platos que han dejado en el fregadero, barre los pisos, limpia todos los mostradores, y luego comienza a revisar la pila de correo que han dejado de abrir durante demasiado tiempo. Sentado en su pequeña mesa de cocina, Louis clasifica las cuentas y lee cada una de ellos. No hay realmente ninguna sorpresa esperándole en los papeles, pero se avergüenza del saldo de su tarjeta de crédito y del hecho de que la factura de la luz está vencida hace casi dos semanas.

Louis mira fijamente el papeleo delante de él, y de alguna manera el temor en su pozo (pit) por sus planes nocturnos comienza a ser reemplazado por algo más sólido como la determinación. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es conducir. No es parte del robo, sólo debe sentarse en el coche y estar listo para conducir y dejar al equipo tan pronto como terminen. Puedes hacerlo, piensa para sí mismo mientras mira el reloj de la pared que le dice que tiene poco menos de una hora antes de que se vaya.

Piensa por un momento antes de tomar su cartera y las llaves, se pone el jersey y sale del piso. Recibió un mensaje de texto esta mañana de un número bloqueado con una dirección donde se encuentra el coche que va a conducir, así que se dirige al metro y cruza la ciudad. Se baja un poco más tarde y encuentra una pequeña cafetería donde pide su bebida favorita antes de empezar a caminar, y finalmente encuentra un banco del parque donde sentarse.

Louis se sienta y bebe su té tranquilamente, observando a las familias que salen a pasear juntas, envueltas en el ligero frío de la tarde de mediados de abril cuando se pone el sol. Intenta no pensar, pero su mente vaga por sí sola y se encuentra imaginando su futuro con Harry.

Ha sabido que quiere casarse con Harry desde la primera mañana en su piso, cuando se despertó con la hermosa piel desnuda y el pelo revuelto a su lado mientras Harry dormía y la luz entraba por la ventana. Se sintió tan en paz en ese momento, y Harry continuó haciéndolo sentir así desde entonces. Piensa para sí mismo que ya es hora de poner un anillo en el dedo de su chico; quizás en junio cuando lo lleve de vacaciones.

Comprobando la hora, Louis termina su té y comienza su caminata el resto del camino hasta el lugar donde el coche le espera. No está muy lejos, pero cuanto más se acerca, empieza a desconfiar de que alguien pueda verle, así que se levanta la capucha y mantiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Encuentra el coche con la llave dentro exactamente donde le dijeron que estaría. Entra y lo arranca, asegurándose de mantener su cara tan oculta como pueda, por si las cámaras lo ven mientras se toma un momento para respirar. Pone el vehículo en marcha y se dirige hacia el lugar de la recogida, tratando de mantener su cara educada y enciende la radio para tratar de distraer su mente de repetir su mantra actual de esto va a ir terriblemente mal .

Se detiene detrás de la fila de tiendas que se le ha ordenado para recoger a Joe, Jordan, y otro muchacho llamado Tommy que Louis recuerda vagamente haber conocido. Detiene el coche y sólo un minuto después los tres hombres salen y entran.

Joe se sienta en el asiento del acompañante junto a Louis y se encuentra con sus ojos por un momento. Debe leer algo en ellos porque pregunta un tranquilo, "¿Bien?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza una vez antes de responder con un "Bien" igual de breve, antes de arrancar el coche en la carretera, siguiendo las indicaciones que dieron en la reunión de hace unas noches. El coche está tranquilo, excepto por la radio que pone una canción pop demasiado alegre para el ambiente pesado, y Louis se pregunta brevemente si los hombres que le rodean están tan ansiosos como él.

Piensa que por la forma en que Joe se mantiene inquieto que podrían estarlo, y de alguna manera eso hace que Louis se sienta marginalmente mejor.

Cuando están a una milla más o menos, Joe entrega una máscara de plástico con una cara espeluznante impresa en ella a los hombres del asiento trasero y le entrega una a Louis también. "Póntela, evitará que te identifiquen. No te la quites hasta que dejes el coche", le dice Joe a Louis, con la voz seria mientras se pone la máscara.

Louis hace lo que le dicen, usando una mano para ponerse la incómoda máscara mientras conduce. Un momento más tarde dobla una esquina y mira el reloj. 7:04; tiempo perfecto.

Justo cuando llega a la mitad de la parte trasera del edificio, un camión bancario blanco se detiene en el otro extremo. Hay un coche azul detrás de él y tan pronto como Louis llega a los frenos, Tommy, Jordan y Joe saltan y corren hacia el coche.

Louis observa desde donde está sentado mientras se abre la puerta trasera del camión, y un hombre que él asume que es Marcus saluda a la pandilla. Louis puede ver el interior del camión cuando un hombre es noqueado con un golpe en un lado de la cara, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente. Juntos, la pandilla carga montones de dinero en una bolsa cada uno, pero Louis no puede decir quién es quién desde esta distancia y con las máscaras puestas.

Mira por el espejo retrovisor, comprobando brevemente para asegurarse de que nadie se acercó y vio algo, o peor, que la policía podría estar llegando. No ve nada.

Parece que se tarda una eternidad, pero finalmente, los tres hombres vuelven corriendo y se suben al coche tan rápido como se fueron. Louis mira de nuevo el reloj y han pasado cuatro minutos, no tanto como podría haber pensado que había sido.

"¡Muévete!" Tommy insta desde el asiento trasero, y Louis lo hace. Golpea el acelerador y sale corriendo de allí, su corazón repentinamente palpita con adrenalina. Hay un breve momento de tranquilidad antes de que los hombres empiecen a celebrar. Alguien aplaude a Joe en el hombro y sus voces se mezclan mientras Louis se dirige al siguiente lugar. Todavía está asustado, pero por lo que puede oír, las cosas salieron bien y nadie más parece preocupado, así que empieza a permitirse respirar normalmente de nuevo.

Son veinte minutos en coche alrededor de la ciudad, y Louis todavía está al borde mientras comprueba las luces y sirenas con cada giro que hace. Pero llegan al callejón y se detiene al lado del coche negro al que Joe le señala.

Aparca el coche y Louis ayuda a su pequeño equipo a mover rápidamente las bolsas de dinero al maletero del segundo coche. Tan pronto como Tommy y Jordan se alejan, se dirigen en direcciones opuestas sin decir una palabra.

Joe se para en la parte trasera del coche y lo cierra en cuanto Louis deja caer la última bolsa. "He terminado", le dice a Louis con una sonrisa que parece tan nerviosa como Louis. "Me llevo mi parte del dinero y mi chica, y nos vamos para siempre".

Louis no está muy seguro de cómo responder a eso por un momento. Puede decir por la forma en que Joe lo está observando que tampoco está seguro de cómo seguir con su confesión. Se siente un poco pesado, y Louis sabe que es probable que sea la última vez que vea a Joe.

Extiende su mano y Joe se encuentra con él en el medio, rápidamente lo abraza con un solo brazo. Es breve y Louis murmura un tranquilo "Gracias" antes de dar un paso atrás y Louis sonríe a su amigo, más que un poco perdido en palabras. 

Joe le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. "Lo siento de nuevo por haberte envuelto en esto. Sal no te volverá a molestar. Cuida de tu chico", dice en voz baja antes de que se den la vuelta y se dirijan a sus caminos separados. Louis oye el arranque del coche detrás de él mientras se quita el jersey y se dirige hacia la dirección del metro.

Vuelve a las calles principales en poco tiempo y está agradecido por la multitud de personas ya borrachas que celebran el comienzo del fin de semana, ya que le ayuda a sentirse menos solo y obvio mientras camina en la oscuridad.

Se toma su tiempo para llegar a casa, esperando que Harry esté allí cuando regrese, pero el piso sigue vacío cuando entra por la puerta. Inmediatamente pone música y le envía un mensaje rápido a Harry: "Te echo de menos, pastelito. Espero que te estés divirtiendo, no puedo esperar a que llegues a casa."

Harry llega a casa media hora más tarde, sus mejillas están sonrosadas y Louis no puede evitar la sonrisa entrañable que se le dibuja en la cara cuando ve al chico borracho entrar por la puerta y reírse mientras se quita los zapatos. 

"Louuu, te he echado tanto de menos", Harry gime mientras se apresura a dirigirse a Louis y casi se cae encima de él en el sofá.

Louis hace una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando la rodilla de Harry se acerca demasiado a su entrepierna, pero una vez que la costa está despejada, abraza a Harry y le da un largo beso en los labios. "Te extrañé también", promete cuando se separan por el aire.

Harry le sonríe torcidamente, y Louis se toma un momento para admirar al hombre que tiene delante. Se pregunta brevemente cuándo exactamente creció tanto Harry, pero supone que él también lo hizo. No tiene mucho tiempo para reflexionar, porque sólo uno o dos segundos más tarde Harry se inclina hacia atrás para otro beso, éste con mucha más intención que el primero.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que se ducharan y estuvieran juntos en la cama, Harry empieza a trazar los patrones de la tinta en el pecho de Louis con la punta de sus dedos.

"Te amo", Louis respira en la noche, su nariz presionando la mata de pelo húmedo de Harry.

"Yo también te amo, siempre y para siempre Lou", le susurra Harry, su voz aún está un poco apagada y Louis no está seguro de si es por el cansancio o por los tragos que tomó antes.

Louis sonríe para sí mismo y pasa la mano por el hombro desnudo de Harry. "¿Sin importar qué?"

Harry tararea de acuerdo, "No importa qué". Al encontrar consuelo en esa promesa, Louis deja que el sueño se haga cargo.

Louis se encuentra mucho más relajado durante los dos días siguientes de lo que había previsto. Lo atribuye a no haber sabido nada de Sal ni de nadie más, lo que sólo puede suponer que significa que las cosas han ido bien. Vigila la prensa, y hay un par de artículos sobre un robo, pero son cortos y ninguno de ellos menciona ninguna pista.

Todavía está un poco cansado, observando a la gente que viene a la cafetería el fin de semana con un poco más de cuidado, pero en su mayor parte, se deja respirar.

Louis mira el reloj mientras limpia la máquina de café y tararea en silencio junto a la radio. Tiene otra media hora antes de que pueda fichar y parece que se retrasa, ya que el apuro de la media tarde ha desaparecido hace más de una hora. Zayn ha sido una buena compañía hoy, un poco más hablador que de costumbre, así que Louis aprovecha y comienza otra conversación entre pedidos sobre el cómic en el que Zayn ha estado trabajando.

Aunque pronto, es libre de irse. Louis saca su dinero y cuenta sus propinas antes de dirigir el gimnasio que posee los campos de fútbol que ha estado visitando durante las últimas semanas. Una vez que aparca, se abre paso dentro y a través del enorme edificio hasta la zona que sabe que son los vestuarios. Tiene cuidado de no llamar la atención mientras toma la bolsa de gimnasio que ha colgado sobre su hombro y encuentra el casillero veintiocho, marcando cuidadosamente la combinación y escuchando el clic con los números correctos.

Se toma un momento para comprobar que no hay nadie más en la habitación antes de tirar de la pequeña palanca y se deja echar un vistazo. Su aliento se le traba en la garganta cuando ve varios fajos de dinero en efectivo delante de él. Hay una nota encima, pero no se toma el tiempo de leerla, en cambio, hace un rápido trabajo metiendo el contenido del casillero en su bolsa.

Se cuida de cerrar la bolsa antes de salir y dirigirse a su coche. Espera que alguien lo detenga y lo interrogue, y su excusa de que olvidé mis cosas aquí anoche después de que el pie está en la punta de su lengua, pero no necesita usarla. Está de vuelta en su coche antes de que se dé cuenta, y tiene que tomarse un momento para intentar que sus manos dejen de temblar antes de empezar el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Una vez que está dentro de la seguridad del piso con la puerta cerrada, Louis abre la bolsa y saca la nota. Tiene su nombre escrito en la parte delantera, y cuando lo despliega y lee las palabras escritas en la página no sabe qué hacer.

Tommo,

Gracias por tu ayuda. Te prometí un poco de dinero, pero pude conseguirte más de lo planeado. Usa esto para cuidar de ti y de Harry. 

Joe

Louis lee rápidamente el desordenado garabato, un poco confundido en cuanto a lo que Joe quiso decir con conseguir más de lo planeado, antes de poner el papel a un lado y abrir más la bolsa.

Se mete dentro y coge uno de los fajos de billetes, y se toma un momento para contarlo antes de que abra los ojos y empiece a contar las pilas que tiene delante.

"Cuarenta mil", dice en voz alta cuando termina de contar el dinero por tercera vez, preguntándose si está teniendo un sueño y está a punto de despertar. Se pellizca el brazo para probar esa teoría y se estremece cuando le duele.

Tiene cuarenta mil dólares en efectivo delante de él.

Louis se toma un momento y cierra los ojos porque de repente se siente abrumado. Esperaba un poco de dinero, unos pocos miles si recuerda bien, pero sentado aquí con más dinero del que ha tenido en su vida le arden los ojos con lágrimas. Su teléfono suena un momento después con una notificación de texto y lo abre para ver un nuevo mensaje de Harry: ¡terminé el estudio! ¿Quizás podamos ir al parque cuando llegue a casa?

Louis se muerde el labio mientras parpadea las lágrimas mientras responde, diciéndole a Harry que cree que eso sería encantador y que lo verá pronto. 

De pie, Louis coge la bolsa y se va al dormitorio donde la mete debajo de su lado de la cama. Harry llegará pronto a casa y, por mucho que lo tema, sabe que tiene que confesar todo lo que ha pasado cuando lo vea.

Harry entra en la puerta sólo diez minutos después y deja su bolsa junto a la pequeña mesa de entrada. Su frente se arruga con preocupación al ver a Louis masticando el borde de su uña, parado en su camino desde donde acababa de pisar el suelo. "¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa?"

Louis deja caer su mano y extiende la mano para abrazar a Harry. "Estoy bien", asegura en voz baja mientras siente los brazos de Harry envolviéndolo para abrazarlo. "Necesito decirte algo", añade en voz baja un momento después.

Puede sentir cómo Harry es cauteloso cuando se mueven para sentarse en el sofá y eso hace que la sensación de ansiedad en el pecho de Louis empeore. Sabe que decirle a Harry es lo correcto y que debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Louis se acerca y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Harry y respira profundamente. "Te amo más que a nada", comienza mientras deja que sus ojos recorran el hermoso rostro de Harry, preguntándose si estos serán los últimos momentos antes de que su chico se vaya.

"Sé que lo haces, Lou. Yo también te amo. Por favor, dime qué está pasando". Harry suplica, su voz vacilante y Louis odia ese sonido.

Aprieta los dedos de Harry antes de que vuelva a hablar. "Le prometí a Anne que cuidaría de ti cuando nos mudáramos aquí. Le dije que haría todo lo posible para proporcionarte una vida segura y saludable. Sé que sabes que no ha sido fácil últimamente".

Harry asiente con la cabeza y Louis continúa: "Empecé a hacer trabajos esporádicos en mis días libres. Zayn me lo recomendó un día en el trabajo. Ayudé a una pareja a trasladar cajas a su nueva casa, limpié el jardín de una anciana y ayudé a pasear a algunos perros aquí y allá".

La cara de Harry se suaviza un poco y se inclina hacia adelante para llamar la atención de Louis. "Lou, no tenías que hacer eso", le dice en voz baja. "Te dije que estoy más que contento de empezar a trabajar unas horas para ayudar."

Louis pasa su mano por el flequillo y se encoge de hombros. "Quiero que termines la universidad primero. Es muy importante para ti y ya casi hemos terminado este capítulo y luego las cosas mejorarán. Me lo dije a mí mismo, y luego mencionaste que querías irte de vacaciones en junio y quería dártelo."

Sintiendo su corazón latir un poco más fuerte en su pecho, Louis continúa hablando aunque sus ojos no se atreven a encontrarse con los de Harry. "Conocí a un tipo llamado Joe; te he hablado un poco de él. Quería que le llevara a jugar al fútbol una vez a la semana y en lugar de pagarme, empecé a reunirme con él y sus compañeros. Era divertido y me gustaba tener un grupo de chicos para estar fuera del trabajo. Bueno, la semana pasada me ofreció un trabajo por unos cuantos miles de dólares." 

Louis traga espeso, sintiendo que el pánico se eleva en su pecho. "Hice algo malo", anuncia, sus ojos se dirigen a la cara de Harry, que todavía tiene la preocupación en sus ojos y en el pliegue de su frente. "Conduje un coche de huida para un robo". 

Hay una pausa, y Louis puede decir que lo que sea que Harry haya pensado que iba a decir, no era eso. Todo lo que puede oír por un momento es el latido de su corazón en sus oídos. El rostro de Harry parece desgarrado entre la preocupación y la ira y Louis está seguro de que va a perder al amor de su vida. 

"¿Qué?" Harry pregunta, su voz temblorosa en la habitación silenciosa mientras desenreda sus manos.

La mano de Louis se siente fría y se muerde el labio brevemente antes de aclarar: "Conduje un coche para hombres que sacaban dinero de un camión". 

Puede leer las emociones en la cara de Harry mientras el otro hombre las siente. Puede ver el dolor, la confusión y la ira en sus ojos y Louis espera que se levante y le exija que abandone el piso al que han llamado hogar durante tanto tiempo. Espera a que llegue el golpe, pero en vez de eso, Harry se limpia las manos en las rodillas y respira profundamente. 

"No sé qué debo decir a eso", dice Harry, su voz es baja e incluso y Louis odia que suene tan distante aunque estén a menos de unos metros de distancia.

Louis observa su cara cuidadosamente; puede decir que Harry está enojado, puede sentirlo en el aire entre ellos. Harry mira a su regazo y se fija en la pelusa invisible por un momento. Louis extiende la mano para intentar cogerla de nuevo, pero Harry la aparta. "Necesito procesar eso". 

Louis asiente con la cabeza. "Bien. Responderé a cualquier pregunta que tengas; te lo contaré todo", promete, sintiéndose desesperado por hacer lo que sea necesario para superar este momento.

Harry sacude rápidamente la cabeza, y el ceño fruncido se abre paso hasta su preciosa cara cuando se pone en pie. "Necesito tiempo", le dice con firmeza, "no quiero oír nada más. Has cometido un jodido crimen".

Harry se pone de pie y mira alrededor de la habitación antes de decidir su próximo curso de acción y se dirige a la puerta. "¡Harry, no te vayas!" Louis suplica, su corazón se rompe mientras mira con ojos aterrorizados como Harry se pone la chaqueta.

"Volveré. Sólo voy a tomar un poco de aire", dice, y su voz es demasiado uniforme para el gusto de Louis pero le deja salir por la puerta de todos modos. 

Harry no regresa rápidamente; se va hasta que oscurece por unas horas y no responde a ninguna llamada o mensaje de Louis que pasa su tiempo tratando de no entrar en pánico. 

Cuando vuelve a casa, está tranquilo. Louis trata de ofrecerle comida, pero insiste en cocinar para sí mismo. Cuando Louis trata de hacer una pequeña charla, se encuentra con respuestas cortas y tranquilas. Después de un rato, capta la indirecta y lo deja en paz, asumiendo que Harry sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo.

Excepto que ese poco más de tiempo se prolonga. Y sigue. Y sigue. 

No es hasta tres días después que algo cambia. Harry se despierta primero, lo cual es bastante normal, pero esta vez vuelve a la habitación un poco más tarde con una taza de té para Louis y la pone en la mesa a su lado. Louis se sienta un poco y mira a Harry con sus ojos soñolientos llenos de esperanza, y tan pronto como Harry se sienta en el borde de la cama y dice un tranquilo me gustaría saber todo, empieza a hablar.

Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad lentamente. Louis sigue trabajando en el café, que se siente mucho menos estresado ahora que no está luchando por dinero, y Harry termina la escuela con las mejores notas que ha conseguido hasta ahora.

Louis le sorprende con un viaje a París en junio, la semana después de haber terminado el trimestre y pasan casi una semana envueltos en los brazos del otro mientras caminan por las calles de la ciudad del amor. 

Toman un tren a la costa en su último día completo, una sorpresa para Harry que Louis había organizado a principios de la semana después de haber oído a su chico hablar de cómo le gustaría visitar el océano algún día pronto para ver la puesta de sol en él. 

Es un día hermoso y Louis envuelve a Harry en sus brazos cuando se sientan en la playa más tarde esa noche cuando el sol comienza a ponerse, arrojando una luz cálida sobre ambos. 

"Te amo", murmura sobre el sonido de las olas rompiendo sobre la arena mientras toma la mano izquierda de Harry y se la lleva a los labios, besando la nueva banda de plata que le dio dos días antes con una promesa de eternidad.

Harry aparta los ojos del atardecer y le sonríe a Louis antes de apretar sus labios suavemente. "Yo también te amo. Siempre."

Louis pone su barbilla sobre el hombro de Harry, y lo abraza mientras caen en un pacífico silencio al ver el cielo volverse naranja cuando el sol baja por el horizonte. El movimiento del rabillo del ojo atrae la atención de Louis y observa en silencio como otra joven pareja se pasea por la playa.

Se empujan el uno al otro juguetonamente mientras el agua golpea sus tobillos y Louis puede escuchar sus risas rompiendo la tranquila noche. Se imagina que Harry debe estar observándolos también, pero no está seguro. 

La pareja sigue adelante, y Louis no está seguro de por qué, pero hay algo familiar en ellos. Se da cuenta cuando están lo suficientemente cerca como para que Louis pueda ver los rasgos de sus caras, que conoce al hombre.

Está a punto de gritar cuando Joe se encuentra con sus ojos por un momento, su mirada se dirige rápidamente a Harry antes de que le sonría a Louis y le haga un guiño. Louis abre la boca para decir algo, pero Joe sigue caminando con su chica.

Louis los observa irse; una sensación de asombro lo invade mientras se relaja de nuevo. Harry no dice nada durante mucho tiempo, contento con quedarse en los brazos de Louis un rato. Pregunta un poco más tarde, un simple, "¿Era Joe, entonces?" 

"Sí, no esperaba volver a verlo", murmura y le da un beso a la mandíbula de Harry, que es un alcance fácil desde donde su barbilla descansa cómodamente en el hombro de su chico. "¿Deberíamos irnos?"

Harry responde poniéndose de pie antes de tomar la mano de Louis para ayudarle a levantarse, y empiezan a bajar por la playa en dirección al hotel en el que se habían registrado antes.

Louis mira a Harry mientras caminan, y no puede evitar la risa que le cae de los labios cuando Harry empieza a sonrojarse, todavía mirando hacia delante mientras caminan. "¿Qué?" Harry pregunta, mirando a su prometido con curiosidad. 

"Nada", tararea Louis, sonriendo al amor de su vida. "Estoy feliz de que estemos aquí".

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor déjame saber qué piensas!


End file.
